


You Can't Keep That In Here

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock brings a puppy to Greg's office. </p><p> </p><p>Just for a few hours...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Keep That In Here

**Author's Note:**

> Greg's POV

Why is Sherlock bringing a puppy into my office?

"He’s a present," he tells me.

"So, you can’t keep that in here" I reply.

"Just for a couple of hours, please. He’s supposed to be a surprise," Sherlock explains and I find myself saying yes even though I’m probably going to regret this later.

"Excellent, I’ll be in the records room looking at cold cases. I should be back by the time he needs to be walked again" Sherlock says and he’s out the door before I can tell him he’d better be.

The puppy has been relatively quiet in his crate but it’s pretty clear now that he’s started whining that he needs to go out. At least he’s somewhat trained. I duck into the hall and there’s no sign of Sherlock so I guess it’s up to me to take his little surprise for a walk.

I realize after putting the little guy on a leash that I haven’t even paid attention to what kind of dog he is. A Great Dane seems like an especially large dog to keep in 221b but then again he could sleep in John’s old room now that they’re a couple.

The puppy doesn’t have a name yet as far as I know but I’m willing to bet Sherlock will call it something unique. The little guy is done doing his business when Mycroft shows up out of the blue, not that I mind.

"Who’s dog?" He asks me.

"Sherlock’s, he’s supposed to be a surprise gift but living surprises need bathroom brakes and Sherlock is inside so wrapped up in cold cases that he forgot this little guy needed a walk" I tell him.

"Lestrade, thanks for spoiling my surprise!" Sherlock shouts from behind me. “Happy Birthday brother, I realize I’m a few days early but John and I are going out of town and I wanted you to have him before we left. His crate is in Lestrade’s office, I’ll drop the rest of his supplies by your flat later today."

With that Sherlock hailed a cab and left both Mycroft and I standing there with his new puppy.

"So what are you going to call him?" I ask handing him the leash.

"I’m not sure, any suggestions?" Mycroft replies.

“Brutus, Rupert, Trouble, after all he was a gift from Sherlock,” I say and Mycroft laughs.

"So Brutus then?" He replies and I now laugh.

Sherlock’s just lucky I’m not allergic to dogs.


End file.
